sweetandclassyhoneybellafandomcom-20200214-history
Bella Menelli
Isabella Eclair "Bella" Menelli is not just an alter-ego, but the main protagonist of Sweet & Classy, and is a flirty yet sophisticated supermodel who rose to fame after she was discovered by a modeling agent by the name of Charlotte McCaller and becomes the no. 1 model of The Signature Modeling Agency. Her other alter-ego is girly popstar Honey Melrose.''' Biography Bella is the ideal icon when it comes to modeling. She takes haute couture photoshoots, walks for top notch designers, advertises for many fashion brands and is signed to one of the best modeling agencies ever. She also has a classy personality and flirty charm to match. However, she is girly and giggly at heart. History Bella first appears in How I Became Designer Worthy on her laptop, creating a collage for Elite Eye. Nichole walks up to her, sits down while drinking her cappucino and asked her why she's doing it. Bella replies that she is a guest editor at Elite Eye magazine and she needs to do a collage. Gia (her agent) tells her that she has to do a photoshoot for Lace Candy. Bella was already finished with her collage and sent it to Elite Eye, just as the plane lands. She goes down the walkway with Gia, Nichole and Janell. They were in Paris, France, because that is where Bella will have her photoshoot, and they drove to the designated spot. Bella is doing her photoshoot in a rooftop Parisian cafe, and she dressed up casually in a black jacket, white crop top, pink flowy and soft skirt, a pearl necklace with a pink rose add-on and rosy heels, though her hair and makeup will look very formal. Nichole is the one doing the makeup while a hairstylist did her hair in a regal updo. Gia suggested a soft pink eyeshadow, a bit of a rosy blush and matching color for the lips but in a nude tone. Bella giggled and tells Janell that someday, they'll be doing a photoshoot together, to which Janell squeals on. She was having small, fake pink roses added onto her hair, and was ready to enter the shoot. The photographer started shooting her, suggesting to be more elegant, soft and creative. She grabs out the espresso and held it as she posed more elegantly. Bella gave out a wide range of nice poses for the rest of the shoot until her last shot, she gave out a soft expression. She then looked at the pictures then tells the crew to send in the best shoot. She tells Janell that she was the no. 1 model of TSMM, and always keeps the outfits she wears at the photoshoots. She then changed back to her casual wear, washed her makeup, fixed her hair and holds an Outfit Box containing the photoshoot outfit, and asked Gia what her next appointment is. Gia tells her that she will shoot a commercial for The Juicebox's new clothing collection. The destination is in Cannes, so they rode the Lace Candy limo to get them there, and afterwards, she had her hair done in a high ponytail and her makeup done in yellow-orange eyeshadow and fuchsia lipstick. She is wearing cute beachwear, so she starts reclining on a lounge chair for her still. She pretends she is peering her sunglasses and talking. Then the real commercial starts, as she peers her sunglasses again for the first take, saying her lines properly, and runs. Bella appears in another outfit, rummaging through the water, introducing herself and spinning around. She sees a beachball and proceeds to hit it back. The scene then cuts to Bella on the ground, in another outfit. She grabs the beachball and looks at the screen and winks. She jumps and makes a sand angel on the ground. Later, in her final outfit, she sat on the sand, promoting The Juicebox and jumping off. The shooting went on until it was finished, and the commercial is said to be a success. Gia tells her that she still has work to do; walk the runways. Bella winks at the screen and the episode ends. Physical Appearance Bella is a slim, elegant and lean 5'8 girl with pale and rosy skin, chocolate brown hair with chestnut brown highlights, matching chocolate brown eyes and usually wears makeup in natural colors or pink hues. She was said by her employer to have a versatile round face shape, classic body angles, charming face perfect for commercials and beauty shots, and a graceful body posture. Later on, Bella sports bangs in her hair. For a list of Bella's outfits, see List of Bella's Outfits. Skills and Abilities Bella is an expert at modeling. She has sharp ears and follows whatever the photographer or creative director says during photoshoots. Bella seems to have a graceful and superior runway walk, and she usually gets to wear her favorite outfits during fashion shows. She also has vast knowledge of fashion. For a list of Bella's modeling work, see List of Bella's Photoshoots and List of Bella's Runway Work. Bella is a guest editor for Elite Eye magazine. She expresses more digital creation in this alter-ego, because she doesn't need to go to their headquarters; she would just use her laptop and send them her creations. Bella loves to create collages (she was asked to create a collage of clothing items to make a great outfit). Look at List of Bella's Collages for more. Not only is Bella a supermodel or collage maker, but she is a great designer. She spends free time designing nice clothes, and has her clothing line called Peachlicious. She also works as a co-designer for Lace Candy. Other of Bella's skills are golfing, baking, acting, giving fashion advice, dancing and crafting. Trivia *Bella can be triggered when Honey removes her pink wig, cuddles with Miffles while sleeping, eats a red velvet cupcake or when she was persuaded to sing. *Her favorite Honey song is "Something Outta Shh". *She endorses for Lace Candy, Peachy Teens, Strawberry Vibe, The Juicebox, Cream Sip Froyo, Babydoll by LC, Ginger Tastes Coffee, Face Color Cosmetics, Quintessence Hair and many more. *She is less favored than Honey. *Her favorite designer is Elie Saab. She even mentioned that she wants to work with him one day. *Her full first name is Isabella. She was named after Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from Phineas and Ferb. *She was the 26th person to sign up for Steigfield Elite Academy's 8th Grade sign list. *Bella is also an actress, but only makes special appearances on TV series as Honey, herself or a fictional character. *She wants to work for designers who slightly like Honey's personal style. *Despite being Honey most of the time during school days, she is still referred as Bella or her full name. *She, along with Appoline, Maja, Frida and Minnie, are placed on 8-Agnes. *She likes shades of mauve and burgundy combined. *Her theme song is much different than Honey's, "Primadonna" by Marina and the Diamonds for her tendency to be a perfectionist diva primadonna. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Honey Category:Bella Category:Supermodels Category:Team Classy Category:Celebrities Category:Socialites Category:8-Agnes Category:Steigfield Elite Academy